A primera vista
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Dígame, excelencia, ¿usted cree en el amor a primera vista?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**

* * *

 _Dígame, excelencia, ¿usted cree en el amor a primera vista?_

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados solo limitándose a lo que sus oídos le ofrecían: el canto de las aves, el agua del río siguiendo pacíficamente su cauce. Se permitió respirar hondamente todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de retener y fue exhalando despacio, con serenidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente dándose el lujo de observar el paisaje frente a él: el sol posaba sus rayos sobre todos los rincones avivando los colores de las flores, el agua del río era tan cristalina que reflejaba el azul del cielo todo aquello le daba paz interior.

En momentos tan llenos de tranquilidad le era inevitable pensar, ¿cuánto tiempo le restaba para seguir disfrutando de paisajes como este?

—¿Su excelencia? —se escuchó nombrar por una voz ligeramente aguda pero encantadoramente dulce, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde nacía esa voz encontrándose con una joven de no más de catorce años sentada a su derecha, era una dulce criatura de hipnotizantes ojos celestes, piel de porcelana y mejillas encendidas.

Él parpadeó varias veces, en un intento de despertar de su trance, antes de contestar:— disculpa, querida niña, ¿quieres repetir tu pregunta?

La chica no pareció molesta por haber sido ignorada, al contrario, la manera tan amable en la que el monje le habló enriqueció el color rojo natural en sus mejillas, se acomodó un mechón de su rojizo cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda tratando de encontrar el valor para volver a dirigirle su duda al joven monje.

—Le preguntaba, su excelencia —comenzó dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, apenada—. Le preguntaba si usted cree en el amor a primera vista.

El monje apretó los labios, incómodo, sintió por el costado de su frente caer una fría gota de sudor cuando la joven regresó a fijar su mirada en él, esperando con ilusión su respuesta.

—Bueno, bella criatura —se obligó a dibujar la sonrisa más natural que su incomodidad le permitiera—, supongo que ante angelicales ojos como los tuyos, creer en eso es algo inevitable.

La respuesta era sinceramente vacía, pero sabía que para una chiquilla de esa edad era más que suficiente, y por la manera en la que la joven llevó sus manos a sus mejillas enrojecidas al mismo tiempo que soltaba una juguetona risita supo que no se equivocaba al pensar así.

Le siguió el juego riendo junto a ella tratando que así no se descubriera su blanca mentira, pero él tenía clara su respuesta.

No, en lo absoluto.

Creía en el flechazo de una primera atracción, por supuesto, después de todo fue por eso que al llegar a aquella pequeña aldea se acercó maravillado a la muchacha de cabello cobrizo y largas pestañas que ahora estaba sentada a su lado pero, ¿algo tan fuerte como eso que llaman amor? Ni hablar.

Amar es algo que se aprende día a día y no de repente, definitivamente, o al menos eso le habían enseñado en su peregrinaje como monje al servicio de Buda. El usar esas enseñanzas a conveniencia era tema aparte, le gustaba pensar. El amor era una entrega que difícilmente harías por alguien a quien no conoces, no era algo que se daba a primera vista.

Pero, obviamente, no le diría algo así a una chiquilla tan encantadora, además, si dirigía su mirada hacia su mano derecha de la cual se enroscaba un rosario azul como una serpiente recordándole su destino, no podía olvidar el motivo que lo llevó hasta esta dulce jovencita en primer lugar.

—Y dime, bella muchachita, ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

-o-

Abrió los ojos de golpe siendo recibido por la penumbra de la noche y varios destellos blancos que identificó como las estrellas, fue entonces que fue capaz de notar que su cuerpo entero descansaba sobre una cómoda capa de hierba fresca, apretó los labios ligeramente molesto con él mismo, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormido?

Un pequeño espasmo de ansiedad le hizo levantar su mano derecha para poder observarla y al momento de hacerlo le fue inevitable dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio: la serpiente azul que asfixiaba su mano ya no existía, ya no había vórtice cargado de destrucción que necesitase controlar para proteger a las personas a su alrededor.

Bajó su mano y volvió a cerrar un momento los ojos concentrándose de nuevo en lo que el resto de sus sentidos podían regalarle. Ya no escuchaba el agua de aquel ahora lejano río, el canto de las aves había sido sustituído por cigarras nocturnas y el croar de los sapos tan típicos de tan calurosa y húmeda temporada.

El fuerte sonido de un par de ronquidos desentonó su armonía, fastidiándole. Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a los dueños de aquellos sonoros ronquidos: un chico de largo cabello plateado y orejas caninas dormía terriblemente a sus anchas sin la más mísera pizca de preocupación con sus manos detrás de su nuca, dirigió su mirada hacia el pecho del híbrido que subía y bajaba al compás de sus ronquidos encontrándose a un pequeño zorro de cabello rojo quien igualmente dormía plácidamente. La tranquilidad de ambos era envidiable, tremendo par de infelices…

El sonido de unos tranquilos pasos sobre la húmeda hierba lo distrajo de sus intenciones de alcanzar su báculo sagrado y matar a golpes al par de demonios dormidos a su costado, giró su cabeza en dirección del dueño de aquel lento caminar que arrastraba con ligera pesadez sus pies sobre el suelo.

Levantó su mirada encontrándose con la pacífica sonrisa adornada de arrugas de la sacerdotisa Kaede, sabía que la visita de la vieja sacerdotisa del poblado sólo significaba una cosa en ese momento. Alcanzó su báculo sagrado apoyándose de él para ponerse de pie para poder ver fijamente a la anciana quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

—Venerable Kaede… —las palabras se empujaban unas a otras en su garganta mientras él luchaba por no tartamudear. Sentía su frente sudar en frío e intentaba disimular el temblor de sus manos sujetando firmemente su báculo cuyos aros en la punta no dejaban de bailar felices en delatarlo.

—¡Por fin! —escuchó a sus espaldas la perezosa voz del semidomonio a quien el monje escuchó ponerse ponerse de pie dejando caer al suelo sin ninguna consideración al pequeño zorro que dormía en su pecho—, Sí que se han tardado esta vez, ¿no lo crees, Kaede?

Por un segundo se preguntó qué semblante tendría su rostro cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo quien de inmediato cambió su desdeñosa expresión por una de completo terror.

Nunca admitiría en voz alta que moler a golpes a InuYasha fue para liberar la tensión que sentía invadir todo su cuerpo en lugar de por reprender al híbrido por hablarle tan altaneramente a la longeva sacerdotisa.

-o-

Por una razón que prefería ignorar le resultaba imposible levantar la seca cortina de palma vieja que cubría la entrada de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede, sus manos no respondían a sus órdenes y sus pies parecían clavados al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué no entras? —la impertinencia de InuYasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó ligeramente hacia atrás para encontrarse a su amigo detrás de él con sus brazos cruzados en su típico semblante despreocupado. Nunca había deseado tanto como en esos momentos que la señorita Kagome estuviera ahí para estrellarle la cara contra el suelo a su irrespetuoso amigo...

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Miroku? Te ves muy pálido —preguntó el joven zorro sentado en el hombro izquierdo del híbrido, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos atento a su respuesta. Él solo tuvo la energía para dar un rasposo trago de saliva intentando aclarar su garganta.

—Ya déjenlo en paz —intervino la anciana Kaede en un tono suave, aunque trataba de disimular lo mucho que aquella situación le divertía. La sacerdotisa colocó su mano sobre su hombro con intenciones de darle ánimo, intentó sonreírle de vuelta cuando la vio hacerlo pero simplemente parecía fuera de su propio cuerpo—. Ya es hora, su Excelencia.

Esas palabras lo golpearon en la cara más fuerte que la tunda que le había propinado a InuYasha hace un rato, casi se rompió el cuello al obligarse a asentir con un simple movimiento de cabeza, regresó su mirada hacia el frente, respiró tanto como su pecho le permitió, acercó su mano que no dejaba de temblar hasta la cortina haciéndola a un lado para cruzar el umbral.

La luz de la fogata al interior de la cabaña le cegó la vista unos segundos, teniendo que parpadear unas cuantas veces hasta lograr acostumbrarse. Entonces escuchó el llanto de un infante, malditos nervios, estaba tan descolocado que escuchaba aquel llanto al doble. Llevó su mano hacia su frente tratando de apaciguar la repentina migraña que le torturaba la cabeza.

—Querido… —la suave voz de su esposa, Sango, fue como una mano ayudándolo a salir de las aguas que le ahogaban la mente. Casi se rompió el cuello por la manera tan violenta en la que giró su rostro hacia el lugar de la habitación de donde provenía la voz.

Todo el aire que había pescado fuera de la cabaña ahora lo abandonaba de manera abrupta al verla ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña criatura que no dejaba de llorar. Se quedó hipnotizado por lo que le pareció una eternidad mirando a esa diminuta figura retorcerse en los brazos de su amada esposa demandando atención pero, sin entendender por qué, aún escuchaba un doble llanto.

Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda en busca del segundo llanto, se encontró a la joven protegida de la sacerdotisa Kaede, Rin, cargando entre sus brazos a una segunda criatura idéntica a la que sostenía Sango. Lloraba con la misma o mayor energía que su gemela pero eso apenas y lo podía notar el aturdido monje, por la falta de respuesta de su cuerpo entero se preguntó seriamente si había muerto y ahora era su fantasma quien presenciaba la escena.

Quiso gritar y correr despavorido cuando vio a la joven Rin acercándose tan sonriente hacia él con la diminuta criatura entre sus brazos pero su cuerpo entero no le respondía. Sin saber certeramente qué había motivado a sus brazos a reaccionar pero casi por instinto acunó a la recién nacida con sumo cuidado.

La diminuta criatura pareció cansarse de llorar aunque aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados envueltos en lágrimas que corrían por las enrojecidas mejillas de su carita redonda que adornaba una pequeña nariz idéntica a la de su amada Sango. Intentó hablarle pero no le salían las palabras, no podía hacer más que ver maravillado a la pequeña niña quien se dignó por fin a abrir los ojos.

Con el rostro tan hinchado apenas le era posible mantener los ojos abiertos pero a Miroku le pareció notar en ella los ojos castaños más preciosos que había visto jamás.

Lo último que recordaría de sí mismo fue cuando, con la pequeña en brazos, se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sostenía a la segunda bebé, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos: Sango no ocultaba sus lágrimas dejando que corrieran libremente por sus mejillas sin borrar de sus labios la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás, esa sonrisa que le cedía el permiso a él de emocionarse hasta el llanto si así lo quería.

¿Y cómo no iba a emocionarse? Si esas niñas representaban la recompensa que les daba la vida después de tanto tiempo de luchar, después de todo el sufrimiento al que se tuvieron que enfrentar.

Ellas eran el inicio de algo nuevo para él y el regreso desde el fondo para ella. Aquello que él apenas conoció y que a ella le fue arrebatado de golpe y con tanto dolor como si le hubiesen arrancado la propia piel: una familia.

Temeroso de sus propios sentimiento agachó su rostro posando éste sobre el hombro de su mujer dejándose vencer, por fin, por el llanto. Abrió sus ojos topándose con el par de niñas idénticas que miraban con curiosidad la escena preguntándose quiénes eran el dúo de locos que lloraban solo por verlas.

 _Dígame, excelencia, ¿usted cree en el amor a primera vista?_

Sí, totalmente.

Amaba a ese par de niñas, aun cuando no tenía idea de que fuesen a ser dos, desde el primer instante en que Sango y él confirmaron sus sospechas de estar en encargo, no fue algo que tuviese que aprender día a día, fue totalmente de repente. El amor y la entrega que estaba dispuesto a dar por unas criaturas a las que no conocía y de las que ahora estaba enamorado...a primera vista.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿es demasiado tarde para desearles un feliz inicio de año? Soy una cínica, ustedes disculpen. Este fic lo tenía prometido desde hace meses y por X o Y's (que ahora no tiene caso mencionar) lo dejaba para después. Espero de todo corazón que disfruten esta historia que la he querido escribir así toda dulce y rosada porque mis a mis proximas actualizaciones del resto de mis fics les hará falta (planeo hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas: sí, hablo del fanfic de Kaede xD)

En fin, no olviden comentar porque me hace muy feliz y me encanta responderles. Un besote.


End file.
